1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an underwater dispenser, and more particularly, to a bait dispenser that houses liquid chum for fishing applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,198 issued to Goguel on Nov. 25, 1980 for Immersable device for a progressive distribution in particular for feeding fish. However, it differs from the present invention because Goguel teaches an envelope for containing the product to be distributed. A distribution orifice is provided in the envelope and a closing member, which is mounted to be movable relative to this orifice, is connected to a device for actuating the closing member. It is particularly advantageous in the use of the device in the feeding of fish.
Applicant believes another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,479 issued to Kingston on Mar. 13, 1979 for Fish bait dispenser. However, it differs from the present invention because Kingston teaches that a vacuum package containing a single dose of the material to be dispensed is held in a frame so that it can be cut open by a spring-loaded sliding blade. The blade is held off the package against the force of the spring by a timer, which is an arrangement of a metal shear pin in contact with another metal of lower electrode potential. Immersion of the timer in an electrolyte such as seawater initiates galvanic action, which causes the shear pin to corrode to failure close to a predetermined time.
Applicant believes another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,279 issued to Hernandez on Feb. 4, 2003 for Chum dispenser for fishing. However, it differs from the present invention because Hernandez teaches a chum dispenser that houses chum for fishing applications. The instant invention is suspended by a rope and is submerged under water to a predetermined depth. It comprises a housing with first and second ends. The housing stores chum and has through holes to allow chum to expel out. The first end has a removable weighted end-cap and the second end has a flap assembly. The rope suspends the instant invention by the flap assembly. Flaps cover the second end of the housing when the instant invention is weighted down by the weighted end-cap. The flap assembly has springs attached to the housing that keep it partially open, exposing the second end of the housing and allowing the chum to exit therefrom when the rope is jerked by the user to overcome the weight of the weighted end-cap.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.